My Life As A Slayer
by Fransesca
Summary: It's a very wierd story about the life of a slayer and a few things that could happen!!!!


My Life As A Slayer  
  
  
I wasn't always a slayer. I use to be just your average girl. When I was 13 I had many   
friends. I was probably the most popular girl in school. Everyone always came around me.   
Everything changed after grade 9. I left my home in L.A. to come to this small town called   
SunnyDale, but by this time I already knew I was the slayer. I didn't know anyone and no one really  
seemed to care about me. I didn't care, I was fine on my own, anyway, I met this girl named Willow  
and we became good friends. After that, she introduced me to her friend Xander. Then, quite by  
accident they found out I was the slayer. Now I have many friends and I am quite happy here. I   
have had a relationship that didn't go the right way though. His name was Angel. He was a vampire.  
I think there are some audvious problems there. Anyway, it didn't work out in more ways than one.  
Now I have a new love. His name is Riley and he works for a place that also hunted for demons and  
other bizzare things. Well this takes me about up to date so, now you can see what happens next!  
  
I walked in the dark looking for something to kill. Hey I was bored. Lately things had   
been really slow around here. It doesn't sound that bad but everytime that happens, something even  
worse happens. As I untangled myself from my thoughts I saw a figure walking towards me. It was  
Spike. Spike was just like alittle kitten. He has a chip in his head which makes it impossible for  
him to kill, or let alone hit anything.  
  
"Hello,there Betty" Spike said sounding quite happy.  
  
"Hi, And why are you in such a good mood? And my name is BUFFY!" I said, kinda angrily and   
alittle curiously.  
  
"Well,I just was with Adam, he got the bloody chip out of my head" Spike said, stepping back  
alittle. I think he thought I was gonna stake him.  
  
"Oh,so you can bite again,your not virtually impotant" I said, taking one last shot at him.  
  
"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to kill the bloody butcher that gave me old blood"  
Spike said as he walked off. I knew I should have stopped him. But I didn't, I felt to sorry for him.  
He wasn't able to do anything for so long, now finally he can. Oh well. As I once again untangled myself   
from my thoughts, I turned around and bumped in someone.  
  
"Riley" I said, glad to see him.  
  
"Buffy, hi, are you out on patroll?" Riley asked. All my friends already knew.  
  
"Yeah, pretty dull thought, nothings really happened yet.........oh SHIT!!" I said remembering  
something.  
  
"What? What is it?" Riley asked, showing alittle concern.  
  
"Spike just said he was with Adam, that means he probably knows where he is" I said, turning  
around and starting to run towards the butcher shop.   
  
"Buffy,wait up!" Riley shouted as he started to run after me.  
  
"I can't. I have to find him" I yelled back to Riley.  
  
Riley finally caught up to me and we ran together all the way the butchers. When we got   
there Spike had just finished killing the butcher.  
  
"Ah,that hits the spot,Yeah, I back and I'm bloody worse than before" Spike said as he dropped  
the already dead body on the floor.  
  
"Spike,where is Adam?" I said walking closer to him.  
  
"Why do you think I would tell you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well two reasons,I could either get the chip back in your head, or I could kill you right   
now" I said taking my stake out and waving it infront of his face.  
  
"Oh, good point" Spike said.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"He's in the sewers, the ones right infront of the Bronze, now sod off" Spike said walking  
towards the door. But before he left Riley spoke up.  
  
"Wait,how did he......" Riley asked, completely puzzled.  
  
"Adam, he took it out" I said, looking at the dead butcher on the floor.  
  
Just then as I looked up from the dead body I saw Angel standing in the door way.  
  
"Angel?" I said walking towards him.  
  
"Buffy, hi" Angel said hot meeting my eyes.  
  
Angle glanced over at Riley. Then to Spike. He looked confused.  
  
"Oh, Angel this is, Riley, and that's just Spike, I think you know him" I said, pointing   
to them as I said their names.  
  
"Oh, so I'm just Spike, your little vamp friend Angel here seems like an awful wuss to be  
a vampire" Spike said looking at him. "What happened to you, you use to be the worsed one of us,  
then you started hanging out with Betty over here" Spike said gesturing over in my direction.  
  
"It's Buffy" I said, walking over to him wanting to kill him right there. Why I didn't, I  
don't know. Maybe I didn't kill him because I liked him, no, no, no, I don't like Spike. But Willow  
does, poor, poor Willow.  
  
We all walked out into the street, where there we saw Drusilla standing there. Not paying  
attention to anything. Just looking up at the stars. Almost as if she was counting them. Spike's  
eyes widened when he saw he. He walked over to her. Drusilla took her eyes away from the stars and   
looked at Spike.  
  
"I'm naming the stars, But I'm naming them all the same name, and I'm so confused" Drusilla  
said as she and Spike fell into a deep pationet kiss.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to be coming back" I said looking at Angel.  
  
"Everythings, the way it was" Angel said.  
  
I turned around to talked to Riley. But he wasn't there.  
  
"Riley?" I said, very curious to know where he went off to. Just then I had the urge to kiss  
Angel. The urge was so strong. I couldn't fight it anymore. I gave up. Me and Angel began kissing.  
I knew it wasn't right but Riley seemed to slip my mind while I was kissing Angel.  
  
Just then, before anyone could say anything Willow and Xander came and they had Oz with them.  
And Willow and Oz were holding hands. And Xander was with Cordelia. They were holding hands as well.  
So there we all were. Me, Angel, Spike, Dru, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia. Everything was the   
way it was before. I thought for a second and broke off the kiss that me and Angel had shared and I  
began to run over to Giles's. This was not right. Giles would know what was happening. Apperantly  
everyone else (besides Spike and Dru, for they were still kissing) fallowed me. When I got to Giles's,  
he was sitting at the table reading the news paper.  
  
"Giles, something isn't right! Everything is going back to the way it was and everyone is  
coming back" I said trying to talk and catch my breath at the same time.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Giles asked.  
  
"Oz,Cordelia and Angel are back" I said, trying to explain.  
  
Giles looked very concerned.  
  
"How could this have happened?" Giles said.  
  
I looked puzzled as well.  
  
"Oh wait....." Giles said, getting out one of his old Vampyre books.  
  
"What is it?" I asked standing behind him.  
  
"Well, appearantly there has been a rip in the fabric of time in the Hellmouth" Giles said  
pointing to a picture in the book. It was a picture of a filmy layer of silk that can only be torn  
if something falls in it.  
  
"Well, what fell in it........wait, the chip from Spike's head, Adam must have threw it in   
there, the sewers can lead right to the opening" I said looking at the picture still.  
  
Giles looked at me and said "Spike, got his chip taken out?".  
  
"Yes,how can we fix it?" I asked. Just then, everyone else burst in the door. You can run  
surpriseingly fast when you are the slayer.  
  
"Angel, you look hurt" I said walking away from Giles and over to him.  
  
"Good lord, we must fix this right away" Giles said, looking thought the book to try and   
find some way to fix the hole.  
  
I held Angel in my arms. Even though things weren't right, it felt good to have him close  
to me again. Even though his chest and arms were cold it still felt good.  
  
"Buffy, we have a problem" Giles said, getting up and grabbing my arm.  
  
"What is it?" I asked freeing myself from his grasp.  
  
"The fabric can only be fixed one way, you must go in and fix it by sheding a drop of your  
own blood on it. Only the slayer's blood will work. If any other blood is used it would cause disaster"  
Giles said, showing me another picture in the book.  
  
"Well,I must do it then" I said, thinking about how I was going to do this.  
  
"Well, actually some other blood was already on it, that's why you are here Angel. You  
weren't suppose to come back, you were dead" Giles said, looking at Angel.  
  
Angel just stood there not knowing what to say. I mean, what is there to say?  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. Willow answered it. It was Spike and Dru.  
  
"Can we come in?" Spike asked sweatly, Willow's heart caved when she saw that he was with   
Dru.  
  
"Sure" she said stepping out of the way so he could get in. Just as she did so Spike jumped at   
Willow's neck. He sank his fangs deep into it. But for some reason. No one tried to stop him. Infact,  
we all laughed. I wasn't sure what was going on really. Then as Spike finished he began the process  
of turning Willow into a vampire. Dru watched as her beloved Spike did evil on others. She loved to   
watch it. When Spike finished he did the same to Xander.   
  
"The living love live and die together" Dru said as Xander fell to the floor. Spike licked  
his fingers and awaited the new arrival of Willow and Xander. Oz saw Willow and he faded into thin air.  
  
"Party pooper" I said as if I didn't have a clue what was going on, which some of it I   
didn't.  
  
Willow and Xander stood up. They were in full vampire form. They were also hungry. Xander  
and Willow looked at each other, then they looked at Cordelia. They both attacked her bare neck.  
As they sucked her dry, she fell to the floor. I laughed. Willow and Xander looked at each other  
again and began kissing. I looked at Angel and we did the same. Just as it got dirty, Angel bit  
my neck. I could fell the blood leaving from me into him. Angel wanted me to be a vampire. All this  
time, Giles jusdt stood there. Not doing nothing. My body fell limp into Angel's arms. Willow and   
Xander both watched and waited for the slayer to become vampire. As I awoke, everyone starded at me.  
I was a vampire. My fangs long and sharp, my eyes, yellow as the full moon.  
  
"Good morning sunshine" Xander said, helping me up off the floor. I looked around me. I was  
the slayer and only I knew what was happening. I ran out the door and to the closeest sewer. I opened  
it up and jumped down. I ran around it looking for the Hellmouth, Angel, Willow and Xander not far  
behind. When I got there I used my fang and ripped my finger open and dropped a single drop of blood  
in it. Just as it hit the fabric, I passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I was in my dorm. Riley was on the edge of my bed.It was only a dream.  
  
"Oh, great your awake" Riley said. I jumped up and kissed his lips ever so tenderly.  
  
"Well, someone must have slept well" Riley said as we broke apart.  
  
I turned around and Willow woke up. She screamed. I went over to her and tried to comfort her  
the best I could.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.   
  
"I had the scariest dream" Willow said, explaining everything to me.  
  
"What, I had a dream like that to" Riley said.  
  
Oh my god! That was no dream. It really happened. But as long as they think it is a dream,  
we should be ok. I couldn't tell them that was real. Espesially the parts with me and Angel. Riley and  
me are to close for something like that to hurt our relationship. Me and Willow got ready and the   
three of us went to go see Giles. When we got there, Xander was already there. He was reading the news  
paper and laying on Giles couch.  
  
"Hey Buff,I had the strangest dream last night" Xander said.  
  
"Hey, apperantly we all did" I said pulling up a seat at Giles's table.  
  
"So, Giles, anything new here?" Willow asked.  
  
"No not really" Giles said.  
  
They were all stunned.  
  
"What?" Giles asked.  
  
"Nothing, you're kiding" I said.  
  
Well,that's basically just another day in the life as a Slayer. My life is just full of surprises.  
Just then we saw a woman walked out of Giles's bedroom............  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
TA DA!!!!!TELL ME!!!!!WHAT DO YOU THINK??? OK PLEASE PEOPLE, I AM ASKING YOU THIS NICELY AS POSSIBLE,  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE??? OK PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME KEEP SAYING PLEASE.  
ANYWAY,REVIEW,TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD,BAD, ANYTHING. AND PLEASE RATE IT ONE A SCALL FROM 1-10!!!!! 


End file.
